who needs the stars when you shine just as bright
by galacticspacelizard
Summary: Dan Howell has always found comfort in the stars, more than any person could offer.Well that was until Dan met a boy called Phil and everything changed. Phan AU. Fluff danisnotonfireXAmazingPhil


**This is my first Phanfiction btw. Sorry, i wasn't quite sure where i was**

 **going with this. Also Dan is like 17yrs old here... yeah, enjoy! :)**

* * *

The weekend had arrived and Dan Howell was stuffing some of his things in his bag. This mostly consisted of food and drink but also had a torch, a blanket, a notebook and a pen in it.

He grabbed his bag and an extra hoodie, just in case, and headed off to the field while the sun was still up. He had ceased to bring a tent with him when he realized it was just adding pointless weight. His parents didn't exactly understand what he was doing while he was away but they were content with him even going outside, let alone enjoying it, so they didn't push the matter.

Dan wasn't exactly very social. He had the odd friend but nothing serious so when it came to weekends, the time for all social interaction, especially if you were a teenager, Dan struggled a lot. This was until he found the stars, they held him like no human could and being in the presence of them was so much more than anyone he knew could offer.

He had started off camping. Knowing he was outside, comforted by the stars, was enough to keep him happy. Eventually he became confident of his surroundings and would just lie there all night, making the odd note of the constellations he formed in his head, no one else. Just him. Just his mind.

Dan's thoughts whirled round his head, he didn't even realize it had gotten dark until he felt a cool breeze bringing him back to reality. He relaxed into the blanket and drew his bag up on his lap, yanking out his extra hoodie, he had stuffed in at the last second, and pulling it over his head. Once again he focused on the stars and let his mind race.

Usually it stayed like this until the morning sun crept up and told him it was time to head back and get some sleep. But not this time.

It was about 8:30 PM so not too late for the odd passerby usually however, it being autumn, the sun had gone down earlier therefore it was very dark and most people were in front of their fireplace with a mug of hot chocolate or whatever. So when Dan heard a cracking of a twig under a foot, he bolted upright and scrambled to turn his torch on.

About 10 feet away was a tall boy. He looked a couple years older than Dan, maybe a bit more. His pale skin outlined the contrast of his jet black hair, that was trying to hide his face. But even in this darkness Dan noticed his piercing blue eyes. Bluer than an ocean, Dan thought. They were beautiful. Maybe even prettier than the sky. He could stare at them for ages, trying to work out what they held...

The tall boy coughed and Dan realized he was staring at him. His eyes. But the boy was staring right back.

Phil's POV

Phil was standing just a bit away from the boy. He had seen him a few times before heading to the field but he wouldn't return till morning. Phil was curious of what he did, and it seems this is what he would do. Stare at the stars.

It was cute- If he weren't a boy that is... Phil blushed slightly at his thoughts but the boy didn't notice. He was too busy staring at him and rather intently. But Phil was doing the same, almost assessing him.

He had quite a lanky frame and looked a few years younger than Phil. He had olive tanned skin, Phil couldn't see it in the dark but he knew from when he had seen the boy before.

He had lush brown hair, same style as Phil's. His skin looked soft as was his lips. Phil snapped his eyes up to the boys own coffee brown eyes to the boys and stared. Slightly blushing he nervously coughed catching the boys attention. They were suspended in one another's eyes.

Phil could see them both going off in thought so decided to introduce himself and break the silence.

"Phil. Phil Lester" He said.

The boy looked confused for a moment before grasping onto what Phil had meant.

"Oh, Dan Howell" The boy said. Dan said. Dan Howell. That was a nice name, suited him.

"Uh, s-sorry, I hope you dont mind me here" Phil started getting slightly nervous, what was he doing here? What would Dan think of him? Did he think he was a freak? Phil decided he should go, it was a stupid idea anyway. "I'm sorry, if you want I'll go." Phil started to turn away when Dan spoke.

"No, dont be stupid. A bit of company would be good" Dan offered a smile and shifted patting the space beside him, looking slightly uncertain. Phil returned the smile and slowly walked towards him and sat down.

It seemed Dan wasn't sure what to say so he just looked up at the stars, his eyes swimming. Phil admired this and almost forgot about everything until he formed a question in his head.

"So why aren't you out partying and socializing like most people? You look like you're that sort of person, or age?" He said breaking the silence.

Dan chuckled lightly and then turned to face Phil.

"I don't exactly have...um many friends," Dan replied looking slightly embarrassed "But who wants to go to a party where the music deafens you. If it was Muse then it would be acceptable. But its not."

"You like Muse?" Phil asked curiously.

"Well yeah, I love them" Dan replied

"Cool, me too, they're my favourite band!" After that Dan and Phil found loads in common, they talked most the night.

Dans POV

Dan had started talking about stars and teaching Phil about constellations and was rambling on. Phil had been quiet for a while now so Dan turned to look at him. He couldn't see very much because it was so dark but Dan could hear Phil breathing softly and rhythmically. He was asleep.

Dan resumed looking up at the stars but his mind wasn't on the stars. They were on Phil. It was weird, he had never thought about anyone this way, especially not after only a few hours, then again the time was probably 3am and when you talk to someone about everything for hours on end, you make a connection.

Dan usually doesn't fall to sleep when he's out, but knowing Phil was next to him made him feel a lot more relaxed. The last thing he thought of was Phil before his eyes shut.


End file.
